How You Remind Me-Another Song Fic
by Calliope Hellice
Summary: This follows up on "I Love Myself Today" with Morgan and Lex. Written in a matter of 30 minutes. Read and Review Please.


how you remind me -Another Lex and Morgan Song Fic  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Never made it as a wise man  
  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin'  
  
Tired of livin' like a blind man  
  
I'm sick of sight without a sense of feelin  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Lex didn't even listen to the words as he drove. He only heard the tirade in his mind.  
  
Damn her, he thought, slamming a fist on the steering wheel, sending the car careening towards a tree. He straightened the silver Porsche Boxter just before it hit. He couldn't believe Morgan did it again. How does she manage to mess with my head like tist? He asked himself. Even Lionel can't manage that. Even Lillian can't do that.  
  
Damn her, he thought. "Damn her, damn her, damn her." He ground out.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
And this is how you remind me  
  
This is how you remind me  
  
Of what I really am  
  
This is how you remind me  
  
Of what I really am  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Leaving her phone number in his briefcase that night at the Beanery. Talking to him for hours on the phone. He even took her flowers at work one night. And she still wouldn't date him.  
  
You can't own me, Lex.  
  
The words reverberated in his mind.  
  
You can't own me.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
It's not like you to say sorry  
  
I was waiting on a different story  
  
This time I'm mistaken  
  
For handing you a heart worth breakin'  
  
I've been wrong, I've been down  
  
Been to the bottom of every bottle  
  
These five words in my head  
  
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"  
  
Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Being a Luthor was his curse. And now, it would mean his demise. His heart belonged to her. He cared for her, like he had about no other. And she stomped on his heart, but kept the flowers. She wouldn't even apologize after what she said.  
  
I mean it Lex, Morgan had told him, her gray eyes sad and yet strong in her convictions. I know how you work.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
It's not like you didn't know that  
  
I said I love you and I swear I still do  
  
It must have been so bad  
  
Cause livin' with me must have damn near killed you  
  
~~~~~~  
  
I love her, He realized in misery. I love her, and she thinks I want to own her. What did I do? How can I fix it?  
  
The questions flew through his head. The answers didn't follow.  
  
I'm a Luthor, he thought. Luthors are ruthless, they don't have time for love and petty things like feelings. I don't have time for that.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
This is how you remind me  
  
Of what I really am  
  
This is how you remind me  
  
Of what I really am  
  
It's not like you to say sorry  
  
I was waiting on a different story  
  
This time I'm mistaken  
  
For handing you a heart worth breakin'  
  
~~~~~~  
  
He thought of her singing that song in the café. What was it? "I Love Myself Today". That's right. He heard the song on his own radio, blasting away into the night air from the convertible.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
I've been wrong, I've been down  
  
Been to the bottom of every bottle  
  
These five words in my head  
  
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"  
  
Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no  
  
~~~~~~  
  
He had hit the bottle. Hard. He glanced at the clock on the radio of the car. 11:20 pm it read in blue light. Not having fun, he thought to the singer of the song. Well, I could, Lex thought, pressing down on the accelerator. Then he saw the bridge, and the railing.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Never made is as a wise man  
  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
  
And this is how you remind me  
  
This is how you remind me  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The rail gave way easily under the Porsche's weight and speed. Lex only saw the water briefly before seeing it. Wet, cold. He couldn't breathe. The radio was still playing, or maybe the song was in his head.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
This is how you remind me  
  
Of what I really am  
  
This is how you remind me  
  
Of what I really am  
  
It's not like you to say sorry  
  
I was waiting on a different story  
  
This time I'm mistaken  
  
For handing you a heart worth breakin'  
  
I've been wrong, I've been down  
  
Been to the bottom of every bottle  
  
These five words in my head  
  
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"  
  
Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Lex smiled to himself as the water swirled around him. He thought of Morgan.  
  
I love you, he thought, then opened his mouth. "I love you, Morgan," and the water was in his lungs, causing him to gasp for breath, bringing more water into his lungs. Then the blackness came, and the water took everything away. 


End file.
